In two cycle internal combustion engines, at idle speed, heavy fuel ends condense on the walls of the crankcase and accumulate in the lowest part of the crankcase. Various systems are known for recirculating these heavy fuel ends back into the crankcase for subsequent combustion.
Heavy fuel ends do not burn well, and the recirculated heavy fuel ends tend to cause the engine to smoke at idle.
The present invention addresses and solves the smoking problem by providing a system for recirculating the heavy fuel ends only at higher engine speed. In the preferred embodiment, the heavy fuel ends are saved or collected in a reservoir during idle, and released for recirculation at higher engine speed.